User talk:VanCha
Clannad's Story Clannad's story revolves around Tomoya Okazaki, a third year high school student who dislikes his life. Tomoya's mother (Atsuko) died when Tomoya was young, leaving his father (Naoyuki) to raise him. After the accident, Tomoya's father turned to alcohol and gambling, and had frequent fights with his son. One day, Naoyuki, while arguing with his son, slammed Tomoya against the window, dislocating Tomoya's should er. This injury prevents Tomoya from playing on the basketball team, and causes him to distance himself from others. Ever since then, his father has treated Tomoya nicely, but distantly, as if Tomoya and he were strangers rather than a family. This hurts Tomoya more than his previous relationship with his father, and the awkwardness of returning home leads Tomoya constantly to stay out all night. Thus his delinquent life begins. Tomoya's good friend Youhei Sunohara, who was thrown out of the soccer club over a dispute with his seniors, is also a delinquent and often hangs out in his dorm room with Tomoya doing nothing much.In the second part of the story, which starts immediately after the end of the first part but extends into the next seven years, Clannad After Story Tomoya and Nagisa start living together and get married. Tomoya has to endure several hardships that the family has been suffering from, mainly involving Nagisa's illness. Just after Nagisa gives birth to their daughter Ushio, she dies, shattering Tomoya's life and he falls into a deep depression and is barely able to function let alone look after an infant. As a result Nagisa's parents, Akio and Sanae, look after Ushio. Five years later, Tomoya meets with Shino Okazaki, his paternal grandmother. Shino tells Tomoya of his father's traumatic past, which is eerily similar to Tomoya's current situation. Afterwards, Tomoya resolves to raise Ushio and acknowledges Naoyuki as his father. Shortly after Tomoya regains his purpose for living, Ushio is struck with the same disease as Nagisa. Tomoya, Sanae and Akio struggle to save Ushio, with Tomoya retiring from his job, but all of their efforts are futile. In the coming winter, wanting to do anything for Ushio, Tomoya decides to take Ushio on a trip, but Ushio dies shortly after. ;Tomoya Okazaki (岡崎 ;朋也 Okazaki Tomoya?) :Voiced by: Kentaro Ito (DVD bundled with PS2 game), Yūichi Nitta (Tomoyo After: It's a Wonderful Life, RPG mode only), Kenji Nojima (drama CD, movie), Yūichi Nakamura (anime, Tomoyo After), David Matranga (English) :Tomoya is the main protagonist of Clannad. He has been labeled as a delinquent at Hikarizaka high school, a young person who defies authority. He is the type of person who thinks deep thoughts about his life, but usually does not voice them out. The source of his delinquency: ever since his mother, Atsuko, died in a car accident when he was young, Tomoya has been living with his father, Naoyuki, with whom he argues with constantly, Tomoya was injured during a fight with his father three years ago; since then, he could no longer raise his right shoulder, thus his basketball career ended. After that incident Tomoya's relationship with his father has been very distant. Despite Tomoya's sarcastic ways he has a knack for solving the problems of his friends, and seems to care for all of them deeply even if he does not want to admit it. He is a childhood friend of Kotomi Ichinose and is best friends with Youhei Sunohara. While walking to school, Tomoya's life changes for the better when meeting a girl named Nagisa Furukawa. Nagisa describes him as someone who is seemingly mean and bad-mouthed, but is actually kind-hearted. :In the After Story, Tomoya helps settle a lot of people's problems. His love for Nagisa grows stronger to the point he eventually marries her after both of them graduate and he gets a job as an electrician, thanks to Yusuke. Afterwards Nagisa becomes pregnant with Ushio. During those months, Tomoya takes care of Nagisa as she grows ill, and once Ushio is born, Nagisa passes away. Afterwards, Tomoya goes into a five-year depression, and barely interacts with his daughter, who is left in the care of Akio and Sanae. Later he takes her on a trip to the field of flowers, where they meet Tomoya's grandmother, who tells Tomoya about his father's struggles after his wife died. Tomoya realizes that he's putting Ushio through the same kind of relationship he and his father had, and soon becomes a better father. Returning home, his father accepts and claims that his role as a father is over. A short time later, however, Ushio is struck with the same illness that took the life of her mother, and Tomoya takes it upon himself to remain with her until the illness subsides. Months later, winter approaches, and Tomoya is still looking after the sick Ushio, who requests to take a trip that they'd once went before. It begins to snow, Ushio collapses, as he holds Ushio, her last breath being, "Daddy I love you", Tomoya's daughter dies in his arms, and as he succumbs to the pain and grief of losing both Nagisa and Ushio, he falls into the snow. After the event in which Ushio is revealed to be the Girl in the Illusionary World, Tomoya, in possession of enough light orbs to turn back the hands of time, is taken back to when he first met Nagisa, in the knowledge that he can change things, and that Nagisa is all he ever wanted, and embraces her. Tomoya returns to the day that Nagisa is in labor, Ushio is born, but this time, Nagisa survives, as does Ushio, who never suffers the illness her mother had. Tomoya lives with his daughter and wife as a peaceful family ;Nagisa Furukawa (古河 渚 Furukawa Nagisa?) :Voiced by: Mai Nakahara (Japanese), Luci Christian (English) :Nagisa is the main heroine. She lacks confidence and self-esteem. Her birthday is December 24. She mutters the names of food that she plans to eat as a way to motivate herself, such as anpan, a type of sweet bean bread. She admires an outdated group mascot known as "Dango Daikazoku" (だんご大家族?, lit. Big Dango Family) and explains that she likes the fact that they are a close family, regardless of the situation. Due to an illness which lasted nine months, she was forced to repeat her final year; as such, she is a year older than her classmates, including Tomoya. Nagisa nearly died as a child due to her parents' preoccupation with their careers since she has periodically suffered long bouts of illness since the age of five. Nagisa's life was spared, however, after Akio begged for her to become healthy again. Ever since, Akio and Sanae abandoned their dreams, and open a bakery, to watch over Nagisa's health. One day, Nagisa appeared muttering to herself on the foot of the hill and met Tomoya as he walks the path leading to the school. Although she is introverted, Nagisa is a caring person. She would not hesitate to assist a stranger. As a result, Tomoya criticizes her at times for being naive; nevertheless, she shows deep concern for Tomoya when his safety and well-being is at risk. Nagisa's wish of reviving the school's drama club is the priority of Tomoya's efforts, even with the encounters with the other heroines. When Nagisa reaches her goal, she shows a considerable amount of growth since she met Tomoya. The following day, Tomoya confesses his love to Nagisa. She accepts it and the two begin their relationship as a couple.In the After Story, she succumbs to her illness that she has to repeat her third-year yet again. She tries to reestablish the drama club once again; however, she fails not having encouragement from Tomoya while he was a student. She manages to continue attending school every day, and dons a brave smile throughout the year. When Tomoya leaves the bakery to move into his own apartment, Nagisa visits him almost every day and cooks meals for him, keeping him company. When winter comes, her illness forces her absence at the graduation ceremony; Tomoya organizes a mock ceremony for her in graduation. Soon after, she and Tomoya marry. After the marriage, she is now known as Nagisa Okazaki. Along with Rie and Sugisaka, Nagisa begins as a waitress at a family restaurant. Eventually, Nagisa becomes pregnant, and she and Tomoya decide to name their child Ushio, Nagisa enters her final months of pregnancy, and successfully gives birth to her daughter, Ushio; however, she dies shortly after childbirth.